Invicible
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Can Inuyasha deal with Kagome getting into a car crash, that may prove fatal.


_**I said don't do it babe**_

_**Said it ain't worth it baby**_

_**But you did it anyway**_

_**Four or five drinks **_

_**and you were on your way**_

Kagome and her friend Sango were driving home from Kagome's boyfriends birthday bash, and Kagome was driving, they stopped at a red light, waiting for it to turn green.  
"Man this is taking a long time," Sango said, tapping her fingers on the dashboard.  
"Just be patient," Kagome laughed, and the light turned green she began to go through when there was a blinding light and everything went black as the truck slammed into the drivers side.

--------------------------------------------------

Sango was bruised pretty badly but other than that she was fine, Miroku and Inuyasha showed up a half hour after she called them, Kagome's family and they came as fast as the law would allow.

"Where is she," Inuyasha nearly yelled as he entered the room.

"She's in surgery," Sango said shaking, Miroku sat down and wrapped his arms around Sango comfortingly. Inuyasha sat down his head in his hands, then Kagome's mom, grandpa, and brother came rushing in.

_**September 1st, 2003**_

_**It took the life right out of me**_

_**Hung up the phone**_

_**Raced out the door**_

_**Broken**_

_**Tried to believe that it wasn't true**_

"How is she," her mother asked worried.  
"They said she would be fine," Sango said tears spilling down her face.

"Sis," Sota whispered, his eyes welled up but he didn't let them fall he couldn't he had to be strong.  
"My little Kagome, why her," her grandpa said crying.

"Sango explain what happened," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"Well we stopped at a red light, then it turned green and a drunk driver…..slammed into the dr--driver side, and….and…." she couldn't continue because she broke down into tears.

"Sango it's gonna be okay," Miroku said.

"I hope you're right," Sango sobbed.

_**But in my heart I always knew**_

_**That being the life of the party **_

_**would catch up to you**_

_**Your family was waiting **_

_**and crying for three damn hours**_

Three hours later the doctor came out wearing a grim smile.  
"She's stable for the moment, but only one at a time can go see," the doctor said.  
"Who's going first," Sango asked sniffing.

"I think you should go first," Inuyasha said.  
"Are you sure," she asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go last so tell her to hang on for me," he said.

Sango nodded and walked into the hospital room, she saw Kagome laying in the bed almost motionless.  
"H--Hey Kags," Sango said trying to sound happy.  
"Whe--Where's Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"He said he wants to be last so hold on for him," Sango said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kagome spoke, though she sounded in pain.

Sango left the room, and told the others what happened, and Sota went in next.  
"Hey sis," Sota said cheerfully, well almost.  
"Sota, how are you," Kagome asked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm fine, please be all right, I--I need you," Sota cried.

"I know, please be strong for me," Kagome said.  
Her mother came in after her son.  
"Oh, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said, crying all the while.

_**I said don't do it babe**_

_**Said it ain't worth it baby**_

_**But you did it anyway**_

_**Four or five drinks and you were on your way**_

_**Everything was cool on the straight away**_

_**But you took that turn doing **_

_**eighty-five in a thirty-five**_

_**Why babe?**_

Her grandpa went in, then Miroku did and finally Inuyasha went in, the sight that greeted him was saddening.

"Ka--Kagome," Inuyasha whispered walking over to the bed, he grabbed her hand it was colder than normal. He let a single tear slip down, as she spoke her voice fragile.

"Inu…yasha," she whispered, happy that he was there.  
"Its okay you don't have to talk," Inuyasha said worried.

"Ok," she said, he leaned over her and kissed her, she kissed back very slightly.  
"I'm glad you held on for me," he said after he broke the kiss.  
"I wasn't gonna go before saying goodbye, I love you so much Inuyasha," Kagome said, her breathing was labored. The heart monitor that was attached to Kagome, started to quicken and soon went flat line.  
"Kagome," he said and broke down crying, her hand slipped to her side limp. The doctor came in and saw the sight before him.  
"Son there was nothing you could've done," he said.  
"Yes there was, but I wasn't there to protect her," Inuyasha said and he got up and left the room, and into the waiting room.  
"H--How is she," Mrs. Higurashi asked wishing it wasn't bad news. Inuyasha couldn't talk a lump formed in his throat. Everyone began to cry.

_**Every time I'm home I pass that road**_

_**Driving alone and the street is cold**_

_**Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me**_

_**My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out**_

_**Just where you would be four years from now**_

_**And what you were thinking **_

_**when the lights came down**_

_**Doctors were trying to save you **_

_**for three damn hours**_

The funeral was held three weeks after that, and Inuyasha went and placed some flowers on the casket before they lowered it.

------------------------------------

Three months later-

Inuyasha drove past that same place and he began to cry, as the light turned green. _'Why Kagome? Why did you leave me,' _ he thought, as he drove through the intersection.

_**I said don't do it babe**_

_**Said it ain't worth it baby**_

_**But you did it anyway**_

_**Four or five drinks and you were on your way**_

_**Everything was cool on the straight away**_

_**But you took that turn doing **_

_**eighty-five in a thirty-five**_

_**Why babe?**_

From that moment on Inuyasha stayed secluded from the world he refused to talk to anyone, and every time he slept he saw her face mocking him, because he wasn't there to save her.

_**Who ever said that life was fair**_

_**When you live without a care**_

_**When you're invincible**_

_**When you're invincible**_

_**When you're invincible**_

_**Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'**_

"Kagome I love you so much, I'm dead without you," Inuyasha whispered as he raised the knife, he couldn't move on he wouldn't not without her. "I'm coming wait for me," he said.

_**I said don't do it babe**_

_**Said it ain't worth it baby**_

_**But you did it anyway**_

_**Four or five drinks and you were on your way**_

_**Everything was cool on the straight away**_

_**But you took that turn doing **_

_**eighty-five in a thirty-five**_

_**Why babe?**_

He lowered the knife he had locked the door so no one could find him, and he pierced his heart. The blood coming in a fast flow, and his eyes closed. With his last breath he whispered her name, "Ka…gome,"

Three hours later Sango and Miroku found him laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.  
"He loved her that much," Miroku said, looking at Sango lovingly.  
-----------------------------------------

"Inuyasha what are you doing here," a voice said.

"I couldn't live without you," he said with a weak smile.

Now they can live together forever in peace with out a care in the world, their love would definitely last forever and beyond.


End file.
